I Am Will Scarlet
by Calliope Foster
Summary: A story from Will Scarlet's point of view. I love Will Scarlet. Please read and review, and enjoy!
1. William Scathelock

I Am Will Scarlet

**The Legend of Will Scarlet**

Introduction

A fire ate at the cluttered remains of dismantled useless furniture. What the nobles did not want, they set aflame, for these children could not be given the dignity of even having the things their late father had left them.

Rhian and Robert stood, watching all their valuables be loaded onto wagons to sell at market or be thrown into the enormous blaze. Too young to understand, young Robert leaned against his elder half sister, her long dark hair sweeping into his eyes from the wind, mixing with his own sandy blond hair. Rhian said nothing.

Gloved hands pulled at the reigns of a black horse, Rhian quickly pulled her little brother aside. The man atop the horse was a terrifyingly familiar sight that Rhian had wished to never set eyes on again so she cast her eyes down at the hooves. "A pity you weren't married off." Said the dark haired man in a voice riddled with carelessness. "The circumstances might have been different then."

"You've taken all we have," Rhian's azure eyes centered on the rider, searing through him as Robert slid his hand in hers, "what _more_ could you want?"

The young man cast an odd glance at Rhian, one that Robert could not understand, but his elder sister's warm grip seemed to freeze. Looking to Robert now, the rider gave a frown. "To the stables boy."

"No please!" Rhian begged clutching Robert tightly, for they would burn the stables, too. "He's only a boy!"

When Robert hesitated, the rider grew furious and slid off of his horse, unsheathing his sword. "I said be off!"

"Run!" Rhian shoved Robert toward the forest. "Go Robert! As far as you can!"

Robert heeded Rhian's words, taking to flight. "Seize him!" Commanded the dark haired young man, pointing to Robert. "Find that boy and throw him in with the rest of the waste!"

"You animal!" Rhian seethed with fury. "He's a little boy!"

"And you," the rider turned to Rhian, gripping her hair forcefully in his gloved hand, "I've something special for you, love."

Rhian bit her lip so not to cry out, and then the rider went to press his lips to hers. When the young man met Rhian's lips she spit on him in disgust and was finally freed from his grip, but not for long. When Rhian went to run, the rider just laughed and easily took her by the waist, pulling her back to the horse.

"No!" Rhian shrieked and struggled. "Let me go! You monster!"

Robert watched from afar, well hidden among the brush, for he had spent many days amongst this forest of his father's and knew it well. Knowing he must listen to Rhian, as his ill father had insisted, Robert fought his better half not to rush out and try to save his beloved older sister, even if they did not share the same mother.

The blond young man was frozen in fear, stayed to the spot vowing for revenge on the head of the curly haired demon who would dare hurt Rhian.

**One**

**William Scathelocke**

My mother was a kind woman, my father the same, and although they had not much in common, the truth was that the two of them loved my sisters and I. Father taught me to ride and fight while Mother taught me patience and love.

All three of us lived a happy childhood, in a small cottage in the forest where a passerby was rare to see. My mother was kind and gentle—not to mention beautiful and from her I will judge every woman. Calm of voice, pale in hue, and dark, incredibly blue eyes with lips like new grown cherries and a gentle, rounded nose turned slightly up to give some note of her highborn status. Though Mother never spoke of her past, I knew that she came from Locksley, which family I knew not, but from the golden brooch she wore on her bosom and the scarlet dress she kept locked away in a chest it was evident her former life was one of luxury.

Mother was cheery, full of life, and always had a lesson for my sisters and I. Whether she wanted to show me how to plant flowers or see to newborn kittens, I enjoyed simply being at her side and hearing her soft, gentle voice. Now and then Mother would become very quiet, especially in the evenings as she gazed off into the forest. When I would go to her, Mother would turn to me, place her hand on me and smile as tears glistened in her eyes. Even in sorrow Mother was lovely.

But with the passage of time also comes the passage of one into the next life. My father, Wilhelm Scathelocke, died from a cart accident, leaving only Mother and I to fend for my sisters and ourselves for a good three years. By then I was fifteen, old enough to be on my own, but I refused to leave my mother, the lovely Lady Rhian.

Mother fell ill with the passing of my fifteenth winter and no matter how I tried to better her, she only became worse. Finally, Mother took my hand in hers. "No use in wasting yourself over an old woman…" Mother said hoarsely, gazing at me gently, "you've a life to live, my dearest, leave me and go on with it."

"Never," I took my sickly mother's hand in my own tenderly, her palm clammy and odd to the touch, "you never left us."

Mother gazed at me, too weak to raise her hand to caress my cheek, I saw a single tear roll onto her cheek. "Oh, Will, my beloved," Mother sighed heavily, "I've a tale to tell you."

I smiled, Mother's stories were always welcome. "Go on, then. I will gladly hear it."

"No, son," Mother warned, "'tis a story that brings a heavy heart. You have always asked who my father is, so you might know who you can from, and I have never answered you true. I am the daughter of the Earl of Locksley. My name is Lady Rhian Earl of Locksley."

A noble, I had known as much, but so high of rank? "An earl?"

"When came Prince John in place of his dear brother Richard, may God and Mary watch over the blessed man, the new ruler ordered us destroyed and run out." Mother explained. "For we were of the ancient Saxon blood, not like the Norman nobles."

I grew furious—damn Prince John! For all the stories I heard of the coward I should not find him the least bit enjoyable. "A pig amongst swine that Prince."

I heard my sisters, sleeping in the back, begin to shift in their slumber from my raised voice. "Shh, now, love," Mother soothed, "no need to hold old grudges against those who haven't the sense to rule well. Kings come and go, good and bad. That is the way of things."

My heart seemed to glow scarlet with fury, but I would not show it for my mother. "A grand woman you are, Mother."

"I haven't finished," Mother held my hand tighter, "look me in the eye boy, for I must tell you something awful—a secret your father, rest his soul, never even heard. For fifteen odd years your father had been fooled, but you should know who you are, boy."

"Who I am?"

"You are a child of Nottingham." Said my mother. "On a dark night a dark man came and took everything from me, even my last bit of dignity, but he gave me the only thing in this world I had to love…you, my son…my William."

My father? I was a bastard child? My heart sank, but when I saw my Mother's concerned and loving eyes, it slowly lifted a little. "I will find your defiler and kill him myself, Mother."

"No," Mother shook her head, "I want you to take your sisters and find Robert."

"Robert?"

"Yes, if rumors are true," Mother gave me a nod, "my brother thrives in the Sherwood forest. Find Robert and bring him to me. It is his face I wish to see once more."

I paused for a moment. "But how should I find him?"

"Look for a tall man, matted sandy hair with eyes blue as a cloudless sky on winter's day," said mother, "you will know Robert when you see him and I pray he knows you. Tell him you are my son and in my final hours I wish to see him one last time."

There was nothing I would not do for my mother. "And so I shall." I rose. "I shall return, Mother, do not worry."

"That's a lad." Mother smiled at me gently, bust just then a thought came to her making her eyes flash. "Wear the scarlet suit and cape, son—the one in my chest."

I gave a nod. "I will see you soon."

Although the suit was far too big for my small frame, I knew I would grow into it since I was still only a young man of fifteen. The suit and cape had been the only thing Mother had chanced to take from her home.

With our final farewell I kissed Mother atop her head, placed a red feathered cap upon my dark hair, and with the scarlet cape over my shoulders, set off to Sherwood forest with my sisters in tow.


	2. Will Scarlet

**Two**

**Will Scarlet**

A day's and a half's walk and I was deep within the forest of Sherwood, where any other boy may have been frightened, but I walked with ease knowing the woodlands to be my friend. My sisters cheerily talked behind me, babbling about how everything was so beautiful. The eldest at ten, Isobel looked like my mother, with soft features and long, dark hair, she looked like royalty in a burlap sack. Roana, who was only eight, had crimson colored hair and the sharper features of her father. As we walked birds chirped, little animals played, and my merry boots made their way along the path. I saw from my dark eyes for the first time the mighty Sherwood Forest.

The land had been untouched for many years, the legends said, and the high trees attested to the truths of the rumors. The dense forest provided little room to move, but I was good at tracking and found my way as the deer among the narrow trails. "Roana! Isobel!" I called for my sisters. "Try to keep up!"

"We're coming Will!" Isobel retorted, taking Roana's hand and tugging her through the brush.

Deeper and deeper I journeyed into the forest, the brush moving closer, the midday sun dimming through the thick leaves.

Soon enough I knew to be frightened, the hairs on my back rising when I suspected to be watched—by wolf or wild man I knew not, but the darkness of the forest made me even more uneasy. I would not show my fear for my sisters. Now and then I heard a large tree limb groan beneath the weight of a hidden observer or the crack of a twig far off. I would linger for a second often, trying to decipher the sounds of the forest.

Birds no longer sang gaily, but instead they seemed to be whistling warnings of my approach. _"A boy in a scarlet cloak,"_ the birds seemed to whisper, _"he comes in here like he owns the wood!"_

Had it not been for the thought of my mother, I might have turned heel and run out of that damned forest, but I kept going. My uncle, Robert Earl of Locksley, was here and by hell or high water I would find the man and _drag_ him back to Mother if need be!

Thankfully I had enough sense to be watching ahead of my feet, for I may have spied a tree root instead of the adder that sprung forth at me. In an instant I was able to jump back, the adder dissatisfied and hissing at me, preparing to strike again.

With nothing to defend me, I only slowly moved away without much thought. My sisters were far enough behind me not to notice the adder and called for me. Suddenly a hollow sound fluttered through the air and in a moment the adder was struck down, square between the eyes and nailed to the forest floor by a lovely arrow, tipped in green feathers. "Jesus have mercy…"

"You there!"

I jumped at the call and turned to where the voice came from, but it seemed to come from everywhere and no man I saw in sight. My sisters were now frightened and ran to me for safety, crowding me. Could it have been the Green Man? The stories true? Or one of the fay to trick me and take me to a land beyond?

The boisterous voice came again, louder and closer. "Yes, boy, I mean _you_."

"Aye," I turned to the direction of the speaker, but still saw nothing, "I heard you, good sir."

This time the voice seemed to mock me, making fun of my fright as a few snickers emitted from the foliage. Roana and Isobel shivered as I kept them close to me. "And who might you be, wandering in _my_ forest without permission or welcome in that scarlet cloak of yours?"

Swallowing back my fear, I answered bravely. "I am William Scathelocke."

"Come to _blind_ me with that red attire you wear." The man sighed, annoyed with me already. "State your purpose."

"I come to find Robert Earl of Locksley."

Just then I heard a rush of wind and a slight tremble beneath my feet. When I spun round I was facing a tall man, wearing green leather, the very color of the forest itself, and a hood covered his head, but a few sandy locks of hair peeked out. The man's eyes were a great water blue, much brighter than Mother's, but there was a twinkle in them—a merriment and charm.

With his fists on his hips and his head tilted, the man posed his question. "And why do you beseech _this_ Robert?"

"It is not William who calls for him, but our mother." Little Roana replied bravely, the least intimidated by this lean, yet well built fellow. "She wishes to see her brother one last time before her death."

"_Brother_?" Asked the man in bewilderment. "The last of Robert's family died many years ago."

"Aye, or so she thought, too," I felt it easier to speak when the man was taken by surprise, "but when she heard rumor of her brother still living, in this very forest, she sent me…well, my sisters and I, forth to find him so I might bring him home to bid farewell to my mother."

For a moment the man regarded me—he was not all that much older than I, but he was a grown man and he seemed to have a faint recognition in me. "The Lady Rhian of Locksley lives?"

"She is Rhian Scathelocke now."

"So she is." The man gave a nod, the wheels turning in his mind. "And you say she is your mother?"

"Aye."

"Then we are kin." A broad grin crossed the man's lips, not in mockery, but in a tender, assuring nature. "Will you take shelter with us, nephew? And what of you, my little ladies, will you take shelter as well?"

Had I been a boy of Nottingham, I may have considered the honor great and well, but since I was simple woods folk and foolish, I knew nothing of Robert's new life. "I must return to my mother. Her time is short and she wilts fast."

Robert's face grew grim and he nodded. "Then forth shall we go, to the home of Scathelocke to bid farewell to my ailing sister." With that, Robert turned about. "Little John!"

A far off bellow came. "Aye!"

"Keep a keen eye on Sherwood!" Robert called. "Will! You must come with me!"

Robert looked to me then. "I am no longer Robert, boy, they call me Robin Hood these days. I look after this forest and Nottingham since our dear King Richard has gone on crusade and his fool of a brother John has taken his place to tax us to hell and back. Mary have mercy!"

Soon a young man appeared, short and dark eyed, the young man was not much older than myself, but seemed a world more welcome in this forest. In our home in the forest, I had never seen a noble soul pass, asking for money. Perhaps only those in the town were being taxed. "Ladies," Robin leaned forward, a broad grin on his gentle face, "will you be so kind as to join Little John and my band of rogues whilst your older brother and I return to your mother?"

My sisters glanced at each other and then up at me with expectation. "Perhaps it is better they stay here." I agreed, clearing my throat. "But I'd much rather them come with us."

"Nonsense, they will be safer here," Robin retorted, making the decision for me, "go on, ladies, go with the large man behind you. He won't hurt you."

The pair turned to see Little John and marveled at him. "You are in no sense of the word 'little'." Roana said as Isobel tried to hush her.

Little John just laughed. "Come along, girls, do you like pretty flowers? I know a place where you can find dozens of them!"

Soon Robin Hood, Will Stutely, and I were on our way from Sherwood and even though the day should have dimmed, it got brighter as we went further from Sherwood and off into the spacious forest of my home.

Each man was quiet, each forever looking over their shoulder and Stutely seemed to jump at every sound the forest gave. The walk was fast, Robin Hood knew a faster was through the forest, insisting we may be spotted on the road. Spotted for what I knew not, only the way home.

The shortcut took off a half a day's walk, but we bedded down for one night and continued the next morning. When we were just in sight of the wee cottage, Robin froze still ahead of me.

"What—"

A hand clasped over my mouth and I froze to see movement in the house. There were voices, too, talking. "What you find?"

"_Nothing_." A cold tone snapped. "Just scraps and a dying wench."

"I wouldn't touch the food if I were you."

"Well aren't _you_ the brilliant one?" Hissed the voice, reminding me of the hidden adder I had encountered only the day before. "The lot of you is dumber than those dogs you keep."

"Sheriff!"

"Aye?"

A man came from the house. "What should we do with the lady?"

"She's no good to me _this_ time," said the Sheriff coldly—even his form reminded me of a serpent, "I'll put her out of her misery."

I moved, but was trapped by strong hands as they pulled me beneath brush to hide. Robin gazed at me, his blue eyes serious and calm. "Do _not_ move."

My mother was in there! He was going to kill her! Suddenly Robin rose, he drew an arrow from his green quiver, that may has well have been a hump on his back it was so well disguised. On his bow, green as him, Robin pulled the string taught against the feathers, and after only a moment, Robin released the bowstring.

In moments, one of the men gave a pained cry and fell back. Robin turned and signaled to Will and I. Will helped me to my feet and gestured for me to follow him and I did.

The sheriff was perturbed. "What's going _on_ out there?"

"Scouts!"

"Fairy!"

"Goddamn it all!" Cursed the sheriff, stalking from the cottage. "Don't just stand there! Find the hunter and _kill_ him!"

"But—"

The guard dropped dead, Robin had struck again. The sheriff glanced into the forest, his eyes were black as coals, narrowing as if he could see through the brush itself. "Ride!" Shouted the sheriff, running to his mount. "We've no time to waste in this trash!"

And the riders left, but we never moved, Will and I, until Robin appeared. Will saw him first, for I was blind to the forest with Robin's great disguise. "Are you all right?" Robin asked, examining me.

"Yes," I replied hastily, "I need to get to my mother."

Robin watched as I ran inside of the cottage, but when I entered I was too late. My mother lay dead upon the small cot she lay on with no mortal wound. Moving toward Mother, I reached for her, touching her face first…but it was cold and lifeless now. I felt a fire within me burn.

A hand lay on my shoulder. "She is in a better place…may God bless her."

Robin then moved forward, placed a loving kiss on my mother's forehead, and then knelt to her side in prayer. Will gave a nod of grief. Soon Robin rose and turned to me. "Have you anywhere to go?"

I thought for a moment—perhaps the miller. No, he had too many children—or even the Wood Mother, but she only came now and then and I had no idea where I could come about her. All others were sure to turn me away. "No, good sir."

"First," said Robin, "we will give your mother a proper burial and you will come to live with me, in Sherwood. I will look upon you as not a son, but a brother, since we are so close in age. Will you join my merry men and I, William Scathelocke?"

"Aye." I gave a nod, trying to keep back my tears and show my gratitude. "I will, Uncle, but I am not a Scathelocke for I am the son of a man I have never known. I cannot be called by a false name."

"And so you shan't." Robin agreed. "From this day forth you will be known as Will Scarlet, for that is what you wear and it suits you well."

I smiled at the sound of it—Will Scarlet. I would bear the name with pride, for it was my very own.


	3. Maid Marian

**Three**

**In Sherwood Forest**

If there were any good men in this world, it surely was my uncle. When we arrived in Sherwood Forest, my uncle took me to his thatched home, amongst the other forest dwellers' thatched homes, and he gave me food, shelter, and rest. "Will, I know this is soon, but I must know." Robin spoke solemnly. "Will you join my merry men and I?"

For a moment I sat, gazing at my uncle, pausing in lapping up the delicious soup he had given me, my sisters sleeping soundly nearby. Finally, I found my voice. "I have nothing to offer you, Uncle, my assets are that of a woodcutter's. I am no man that you would have for your merry men."

Robin stared at me strangely, as if he was analyzing every word that I had just uttered. "You would turn _my_ offer down?"

I hesitated, fearing to offend him. "Yes…"

Suddenly Robin Hood burst into a boisterous laugh for such a lean man and the whole place seemed to shake and giggle with him—as if I was truly the king of fools. "Will," Robin Hood began to calm as he held his heaving chest, "_surely_ you jest."

"I would not jest, Uncle," I replied honestly, "it is an honor to have such an invitation, but I would only be a burden."

"Nonsense, boy," Robin smirked, "you've already proved your worth. You went against all odds to find me and you entered my forest without fear. You even faced me without the slightest flinch! And you did this all for your dying mother and your sisters. That, my brother, is one of the noblest things I have ever witnessed a man to do. Even nobler than I may have done at your age."

I felt a rush of warmth all through my body as my cheeks flushed as a young girl's if Robin Hood might have called her pretty. "If you wish it, Robin, then I will surely aid you and your proud merry men."

"Then so it shall be," Robin smiled, "Will Scarlet the rogue."

We laughed and drank the wine he had. A good name, Will Scarlet.

**888888**

Robin Hood was patient with me. My sisters grew into young women, who became very skilled marksmen of their own. Robin and I grew as brothers and the years passed swiftly in that merry wood as we pillaged and plundered, only to give away our treasures to those in need. Taxes were fierce these days.

I came to know the merry men and their families better through the years. There was Little John, a bear of a man, who was twice as tall and twice as wide as any man in our gang. He had light, nearly white thin hair, gentle blue eyes, and held a bow so large it might have broken my arm! Then came Much, the Miller's son, a scrawny looking little thief who had been caught by Robin Hood not long after. At only thirteen, Much was younger than I and very emaciated looking, but he had earned his place amongst us. He usually kept Isobel and Roana amused, who chased him regularly to kiss him. My Uncle would only laugh at their play.

Will Stutely was older and much more regal looking, although he kept to himself most of all. Stutely had approved Little John into the band of merry men and it was Will who came with us on our hunt for out mother. I can never thank him enough for his bravery. Oh and Will was quite a man with the ladies, well cut with soft, curly hair and innocent enough looking, but what a devil of a man! He constantly wooed my sisters.

I must tell you of the poet Alan a Dale. Alan was wise for being so young and each of his tales were sung with a golden voice and glittering lyrics that made you feel as if God himself had sent his angels to sing to you.

Finally there was our loveable Friar Tuck, a stout and round man with great humor running through his veins. Now and then he would visit from Nottingham and fill Robin's ear with tales of this and that of the goings on and whisper name that seemed to make Robin glow with delight.

I had grown to a young man of nineteen and Sherwood was becoming a frequent stop for many who knew the code of Robin Hood. Any honest man was permitted within Sherwood and any needy family given shelter and food. There were other reasons one came to Sherwood Forest, too.

Had I known I would meet an archer that rivaled even the greatest of bow masters in Sherwood and had I known that archer was a woman, I may have been prepared for the day I met Maid Marian.

The sky was clear and sun was permitted within the forest as I sat in wait, blending in with all that surrounded me, despite my crimson attire that I had grown into. A pesky branch cracked not far from me, alerting all of my senses. I raised my bow, preparing the arrow as I awaited the intruder.

A doe, perhaps, guiding her little ones through the foliage in search for a meal, but what I was about to see was something much different and altogether more awe inspiring.

I saw two green eyes, dark as a hunter's cloak, and from there I could see the rest of the intruder. The outline was lovely, forming the perfect woman and bearing no shame. The woman wore a man's brown hunting attire with a hood covering her hair, but I could see through the cape that the clothes were tailored for her.

The woman moved and I instinctively raised my bow, standing in plain sight. She smirked a little, those eyes hiding something peculiar and dangerous. "Hello boy." She said in a voice only a woman could have. "Were you planning on using that arrow? Or will you allow me to speak?"

Her face was rounded and her nose sharp as her tongue, but those red, red lips matched her hair, nearly as dark as the peasant cloths I wore. Feeling no threat, I lowered my arrow and agreed to welcome her. "Forgive me, milady." I said softly. "We must be careful these times."

"Yes," the woman agreed with a smile, "truly spoken, young man, and might I ask your name?"

I moved from my spot, observing her while she so meticulously examined me. "And what of my name?" I asked with a laugh. "I am sure you are lost, milady, and I will be more than happy to guide you homeward."

The woman narrowed her eyes, offended by my comment. "I am in no way lost, good sir, I know my way and I seek he who is the master of this forest, Robin Hood."

Seeing her anger, I felt a flutter in my heart. When heated, this woman was even lovelier. "Forgive me, milady," I said in a mocking tone, "I will gladly take you to your Robin Hood."

The woman smiled then, interested with my little game. "First I wish to know your name. I am Maid Marian Fitzwalter." The lovely maiden said with a little chuckle. "Won't you please tell me yours?"

"Will Scarlet," I replied proudly, "I am one of Robin Hood's merry men. This forest is my home."

Maid Marian came closer, taking my arm in hers as my heart jumped again. "Then take me to your Robin Hood, good Will Scarlet."

The moment Robin Hood saw Marian I knew she was the one Friar Tuck had spoken to him of on the many visits he brought news. "Robin!" I called to my Uncle. "You have a visitor!"

When Robin emerged from the forest and cast his eyes on the dame on my arm, he came running, making his hood fly off and reveal his sandy blonde hair. "Marian!"

Marian cried out with joy, running to him and when they joined the two lovers collapsed into each other's arms and fell into the brush, laughing like children. The merry men and I all ran to inspect. My sisters were never so jealous. "Oh Marian!" Robin cried out standing, with bits branches in his hair as he pulled Marian up, who had a crown of the same. "What brings you to Sherwood Forest, my love?"

"I could stay away no longer," Marian smiled as they embraced, she looking to him lovingly, "my heart couldn't bear it, Robin!"

Robin roared with that loud laugh of his and kissed her a thousand gracious times, before taking her into his arms and running through the forest, the merry men all running after him.

"What's all that noise?" Little John laughed as we all came rushing into the clearing.

Will Stutely was standing right beside Little John and laughed loudly. "Lady Marian!"

Little John dropped his logs, surprised to see the woman as I came to stand by him. "You knew her?"

Beaming with joy, Little John turned to me with a great grin. "She is Robin's first and only love. They played as children together and once again they met before you came to us, Will." Little John explained and then smiled. "Would you look at them? Quite the pair."

"Yes," I forced out, "quite happy, the pair of them."

I could not stop myself from feeling so jealous, watching Robin Hood twirl Maid Marian about as a trophy. The one woman I cared for so much was now taken by my own blood and I could do nothing. They were in love and I knew as much. Isobel crossed her arms, displaying her rage, and Roana observed Isobel, then did the same.

"A celebration!" Robin Hood cried. "Nephew! Come with us to celebrate!"

And so there was a celebration, one filled with so much wine and food that hardly any of us could bear to stand for one reason or the other. Alan a Dale was the only one sober enough to string his songs from his harp while Will Stutely carried two women off to bed and Much kept sneaking drinks from the table.

Little John gave heaving laughs and finally dragged our youngest mate from beneath the table so he would no longer have to sneak about, but John would gladly fill his glass! What a merry time! Or so it should have been.

The wine was sour, the food bland, and all my senses dulled. All I could think of was crimson hair and Lincoln eyes. Nothing else invaded my mind.

To add salt to the wound, my own uncle came stumbling up, raving drunk, and clasped me about the neck. "I only hope that some day _you_ could be so lucky, Will."

I just pretended to be too drunk to hear him and laughed, tears falling down my face from my drunken state, but those tears were real. If I could only be so lucky to have such a love—a love like Marian's.

A brawl broke out between Little John and Alan a Dale and that ended the party, leaving Little John with a scratched head and Alan with a broken harp. I was glad for it. With that, I retreated into my shelter, and collapsed on my bed. I could hear the laughter of Robin and Marian being carried into my window from deep within the Sherwood Forest.

"_I only hope that some day _you_ could be so lucky, Will."_

Perhaps, Robin, not all things are about _luck_.


	4. Sherwood Crossing

Four

A Love Like Marian's

I was a foolish young man, but I was so sure of myself. I grew bitter from Robin and Marian's love. Although she returned to Nottingham, her home, and Robin grew gloomy with her passing only to be bright as the sun the next day. I had never seen someone with such strange emotions.

"Is it not a grand day, my merry man?" Robin asked, yanking my shoulders in to be locked against him by his arm. "The sun shines, the birds sing, and I am truly in love with the most beautiful maiden I have ever cast my eyes on!"

"It's too early to be so happy." I grumbled.

"So I thought." Robin let me go, racing in front of me, his green clothes blending into the foliage, his blue eyes alight. "Let us have another feast! That will bring your spirits up!"

"Oh _Rob_."

"Uncle Robin!" A voice called and Robin turned to see Roana running toward him.

"Roana!" He called back, lifting her up and twirling her around, then planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you in love, Uncle Robin?" Roana asked, still in his arms.

"Roana!" Isobel and I scolded together.

Robin only laughed and kissed Roana again. "Only with you, my lovely."

Suddenly Will Stutely appeared, slapping Robin on the shoulder, a gleam in his eyes. "A caravan comes through the forest." Will said. "Shall we go a-hunting?"

Robin lived for the hunt—to terrorize the rich that had so cruelly turned against his family and mine. "I propose that the last man there must fight standing on his hands." Robin called.

All of the men cheered, but we all knew that Robin would make the last man there fight on his hands. My uncle was a strange, but good hearted man, and we all loved him dearly. Much followed my lead through the forest, a shortcut to the sound of bells and horse's plunder against the ground.

Without warning, Robin appeared. "Hark!" Robin cried suddenly, cupping his hand over his ear, his eyes glowing. "Do you hear that, men? Music! Wonderful music! The gypsies have come!"

"The gypsies?" I asked, and then sighed. We would not get a full nights sleep for a whole fortnight with the gypsies here.

Much rushed ahead of me, with Robin and the others. The jingling of bells, the pounding of drums, and the odd fluting sounds burst into the Sherwood Forest, making the trees dance and the leaves rattle. When I reached the gypsies, they had already stopped, greeting Robin Hood with laughter and that's when I saw her. Delilah.

Only last year young Delilah had been a girl, but now she had filled out her gypsy skirts and blouse, with red lipstick to cover her lips, and dark make-up around her eyes. Once, we had been friends, when girls and boys mean nothing to each other, but now everything was different. I was a man and she, yes she _was_ certainly a woman.

"Will Scarlet!"

I jumped when she called my name, thinking she may not have recognized me, and I removed my hat in her presence when she ran to me. "Milady." I said kindly, bending forward to bow.

With a laugh, Delilah took my hat and then embraced me like the old friends we were. "Since when did you start calling me 'milady'?"

Delilah was well spoken, her dark eyes alight with curiosity and knowledge. I found that we were no longer different, but the same friends we had always been. "Since when did your lips become so red?" I teased back, as she placed my red hat on her head. I regarded her, in red, the contrast to her tanned, but soft skin and I smiled. "You look well in it."

"Better than you, I assume." Delilah laughed. "Still brandishing swords and stealing from the wealthy, giving to the starving?"

"As always."

"Good," Delilah smiled, taking my hands in hers, "at least some things will never change, Will Scarlet."

"The _lovely_ Delilah." Will Stutely appeared now, his eyes on the woman before me. "I hardly recognized you. Have you brought us fruits in your blouse?"

Stutely was crude at times, but he meant nothing by it. At least I didn't believe he did. Delilah only glared at Stutely, who had hardly acknowledged her before her new assets. "I _despise_ you, Will Stutely," Delilah shot back, "you _and_ your pretty face."

"Quite a stinger on your lady bee, Scarlet." Will smirked, trotting off to the other ladies of the caravan.

"Don't be so harsh on him," I insisted, "he doesn't know any better."

"Unfortunately he doesn't." Delilah retorted, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you defend me?"

I was taken aback. "What?"

"After all the times I stuck up for you—remember when Robin nearly beat your brains out in that silly challenge you agreed to?" Delilah remembered everything. "I saved your bloody life and all you do is stand there and laugh when that _brute_ insults me. Your backbone is still all rubber. Some outlaw _you_ are, Will Scarlet."

I stared after Delilah, who sauntered off in a fierce new mood. She _had_ changed. I wanted to apologize to her, but I hadn't gotten the time. Instead, while on the hunt, I attacked Will Stutely for his comments.

"Mind your _own_ business, Scarlet." Will snarled.

"It was rude and inconsiderate." I shot back, in a whisper. "You owe her an apology."

"_Apology_?" Will scoffed. "To that _wench_?"

My blood boiled at his last comment. Delilah was no wench. Wenches were loose, promiscuous women who had no better things to do that waste their time. Virtues and chastity meant nothing to those kind of women and Delilah certainly was in no way a part of that lewd bunch. "Take that back."

"_No_."

Little John had silenced us enough times already and finally, he knocked me in the head. Even when the man was using his smallest strength, he could easily disorientate you. When I finally was able to see straight again I noticed that he had hit Stutely, too. The cur deserved it.

There was a whistle. Much had spotted something. I brought an arrow from my quiver. Robin had gotten word from Marian, that amber haired goddess, of these travelers and now they were coming. She had ratted on her own fat and rich uncle—that made her even more beautiful to me.

Little John whispered back and soon we could hear the carriage moving through the forest at a snail's pace, fearing for the brush and the possible outlaws. "How much?"

"What?" I turned to Will in confusion.

"How much does the apology mean to you?" Will questioned in a whisper. "What would you do to prove it?"

I frowned, furrowing my brows at Will. "You've a twisted mind, sir."

"No, I mean it." Will repeated. "How much?"

I glanced at the carriage. "I bet that those two bottles of the best wine in that carriage will be yours if you apologize to her."

Will grinned. "Done, but if your wrong, I get to kiss her."

That heated my blood even more and then, Robin dropped down before the carriage, spooking the horses. "Welcome to Sherwood Forest!" Robin cried, the driver struggling to keep his animals in control while Robin pulled an arrow to the nock. "We can do this in a pleasant fashion in a poor one, now you can either just give me your riches or I can take them from you by force."

"Get out of my way, rogue!" The driver shot back.

"What is the meaning of this?" A fat head poked out from carriage. "You sir! Get out of the way!"

"All right then!" Robin shouted. "A duel!"

The man in the carriage replied with something like a growl and then appeared from the carriage, drawing his sword while Little John took care of the driver. Robin only laughed at Marian's greedy uncle as he approached the green outlaw. Much appeared then, lifting the man's robes and covering his eyes with them.

Marian's uncle was soon bound and gagged in the carriage, his frail little daughter gasping in horror. "You thieves! You brutes!" She cried in disgust, her beauty matching Marians, only her hair was not so much like fire. "Prince John will hear about this! And his Sheriff, too!"

"Oh will he?" Stutely teased, prepared to reach up the frightened girls skirts.

I grabbed Will's wrist, keeping him in place. "Do it and I will _remove_ that hand."

Will gave me an odd look and then, out of embarrassment, pulled form my grip and continued on with his pillaging in silence. "Thank you." The woman sobbed after Will left.

I just glanced at her, meeting her bright green eyes. Without a word, I continued on and Robin sent the carriage on its way, with a note for the Sheriff and his prince. "You were right." I turned to my left to see Will standing there. "Two bottles of wine. How did you know?"

"I heard Marian telling Robin last night." I replied. "She said that her uncle always carried two full bottles of wine to and fro on his carriage rides."

Will nodded in reply. "Well done, Scarlet. You've won this time."


	5. Princess of the Gypsies

Five

The apology of Will Stutely proved to be my downfall. Delilah's eyes glittered with delight and then, accepted his _sincere_ regrets. "A kiss to seal it then, Delilah?" Will Stutely asked, leaning toward her.

Delilah only laughed, shoving his face away and then grabbing my hand, pulling me off into the midst of the loud, gypsy celebration. So, it was I who she favored after all—and I had been so worried.

After giving me a seat, Delilah took up her tambourine and danced with the fire, her skirts coming far too close to the flames and making the merry men and the other forest dwellers cry out with surprise. I clapped along to the loud music, laughing all the while, watching the daring Delilah dance with the pyre, her tambourine always staying in beat. Alan a Dale played his harp so strangely this time, so as to keep up with the music.

"Who will have her, the mysterious Will Scarlet—or the handsome Will Stutely?"

I turned to see Much at my side and punched him hard in the shoulder, but only succeeded in making the boy laugh with satisfaction. "You're too bold, Much," I stood, making it a game, "I'll have to box your ears for it!"

That's when I ran into Little John, the protector of Much. "Will Scarlet," Little John smirked, "you weren't trying to beat up on a child now, were you?"

"Very well then, John." I tapped my hat at him, moving on, but glaring at his counterpart. "You just _wait_, Much."

There was a loud cheer and when I turned I saw that Will Stutely had joined Delilah in dancing. My heart became fire. I had lost my chance.

Turning around, I refused to let myself watch the scene and began to walk away when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Robin…"

"You won't just give up, will you boy?"

I gazed at my uncle. He may have been strange, but he was wise and goodhearted. Never a day went by did I not strive to be like him. "Women are not a prize, Rob."

"No, Will, they are a man's _greatest_ treasure." Robin replied. "I cannot stand here and watch you walk away from her."

"Robin!"

We both turned, the image of a fiery haired angel materialized before us, her eyes centered on Robin. I no longer existed now as they ran into each other's arms, their hearts as one and their resistance weak. I glanced back at Delilah and Will dancing, then to Robin and Marian. I was alone, I had always been alone, and I always would be alone.

My sisters had no need of me, as they danced with Delilah and Will Stutely. Silently, I vanished through the crowd and walked alone in the Sherwood Forest.

"Will!" The call was surely from heaven. "Will Scarlet!"

When I turned I saw her, a vision of a goddess. Her colorful skirts proving to be less than a hazard in the forest, her white blouse hanging loose, but able to show off her new figure. Those red, red lips, and the dark tresses of chestnut hair. Then she gazed at me, her dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. "There you are!"

Delilah picked up her skirts and ran to me as I leaned on a tree for support. I smiled at her, both of her as she melted into one when she stopped. "Will?" Delilah asked curiously. "What is the matter with you?" Then she saw the cask in my hand and took it from me with a laugh. "So you've been drinking, have you?"

"Yes," I said matter-of-factly, and hiccupped, "yes I have."

Delilah covered her mouth and snickered, irking me. "What's so funny?" I slurred. "You think my being drunk is funny?"

"Oh, Will Scarlet, you are still _just_ a boy."

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward me, but I tripped and we both fell back, laughing loudly. "I think I broke my bloody back…"

"I think it's just that _bloody_ wine." Delilah teased, gazing into my eyes. "Even when you're drunk, you're _charming_ as ever."

"Is that so?" I smirked, liking her so close to me. "You are, beautiful…Delilah…"

"That's just your manhood speaking." Delilah shot back and began to rise, but I grabbed her and pulled her back down as she laughed. "Will!"

Without permission I kissed her, wanting her—filled with a sudden desire. No—no I could not. I could not lead her down a path of only wanting when she deserved so much more.

I released Delilah, her eyes gazing at me in confusion as to why I did not take her. Had she wanted it, too? "You _idiot_!" She snapped and punched me in the chest.

As I groaned from her punch, Delilah ran, making such a racket through the woods that the nearest town could probably hear her. I did not care as I lay on the ground, gazing up at the moon, my belly full of wine. "Oh, Will Scarlet, what have you done, lad?"

**88888**

"Ho!"

The shout echoed through the woods, waking me from my slumber and making all the little animals that had come to observe the sleeping, smelling man scatter. I rose to my feet, confused at first until I spied the cask. My head was pounding, but that did not matter right now. Who had shouted and why? I ran off in the directing Delilah had, in order to claim my bow and sword.

When I reached the camp I found everyone asleep. I ran into my small shelter to find Robin and Marian, but on an ordinary day I would not be so invasive. "Rob!"

Robin jolted awake, Marian grumbling. Groaning, Robin blinked his eyes and then smiled at me. "Oh there you are, Will. Something the matter?"

"I heard a cry from the forest." I replied. "A man's voice—unfamiliar."

Without a second thought, Robin began to dress. "Go wake Little John, Alan a Dale, and Much—and Stutely, if you can find him."

I nodded, racing from the place, but halting to a stop to see Delilah standing there, concerned. "What's the matter Will?"

What could I say? How could I face her after last night? For a moment we stared at each other…she waiting for my reply and I not being man enough for one. Ducking my head, I ran, calling for the merry men.

Alan a Dale appeared then, looking groggy and angry. "What's for all this shouting?"

"An intruder in the forest." I replied. "It may be anyone."

"Ho!" Another shout came and then the baying of hounds.

We knew the shouter and the hounds then. The merry Friar Tuck had come to surprise us—said he heard the gypsies were near so he ventured forth to have a grand time in the Sherwood Forest.

"You alarmed our young Will Scarlet." Robin laughed at Friar Tuck.

Tuck's dogs greeted us with wet noses and happy yips. The stout friar just laughed at my confusion. "Probably from all the fun with the gypsies."

"We are glad to have you in our company, dear Friar," Marian smiled, kissing his cheeks, "it's been too long without you."

"Come now, where's the music?" Tuck questioned. "Will we have no celebration?"

By now the gypsies were all awakened and all agreed to a light ceremony in the morning. Delilah ran to her light haired brother, where he played his lute. Raoul was his name and he was the prince of the gypsies, his mother was a seer queen and his father was the leader of the caravan, the king. Raoul was a few years older than I, but he was in no way interested in the cause of the merry men. "A foolish endeavor" he had called it, but I found it the right thing to do. The prince and princess of the gypsies were two _very_ different people.

Robin slapped my shoulder. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

All passed me, except for Marian, who smiled at me first and then walked after her lover. I longingly thought of Delilah, whom I had shamed myself in front of. My heart, as always, remained lost.

Isobel and Roana appeared then, cheering me up slightly. "Sisters," I greeted them with a gentle smile, "and where have you been?"

"Roana and I made you something to give to Delilah." Isobel whispered in my ear and then handed me something before the pair ran to Robin.

I looked down to see a bracelet made of flowers. I smirked and shoved it in my pocket.


	6. Mary, the Cousin of Marian

Six

Mary, the Cousin of Marian

I had been fool enough to follow Marian the whole way home. Perhaps, I told myself, that if Marian were to get into any trouble I might be there, but I knew my mind better. Marian was the one woman I could not have and she was the only one I truly, absolutely wanted. I believed that with all my heart.

A few times I had nearly revealed myself by a clumsy act here or there, but I think back now and I think I would have liked to have her discover me. Perhaps that was the reason, but Marian, that stalwart and brazen lass, just kept moving on, going ahead without any slight fear.

I nearly lost Marian, too, she was quite evasive at first, until I learned her turns and ways of hiding. When we reached the edge of the forest, Marian stopped and then turned around. "You may come out now, Will Scarlet."

The day was waning, and so I stood from the darkness to gaze at Marian. "My Aunt and Uncle are gone. Only my mouse of a cousin Mary remains." Marian announced, smiling at me. "You may spend the night here, if you like, and in the morning you may return to Sherwood, for my uncle returns from his visit to the prince."

"So that is why you've remained in Sherwood for some long." I smirked with a laughed. "You _are_ clever, milady."

Marian just smiled, leading the way into the large stone-built house. The work on the land had died down for the night and the small farm her uncle governed was ready for slumber. "Are you hungry?" Marian questioned leading me into the house.

"If you have anything to spare." I replied.

The fiery haired woman laughed. "Of course I do, Will."

"Cousin?" A small, frightened voice queried. "Is that you, cousin?"

"Yes." Marian replied, glancing to the dark corner. "You may come out, Will is a decent lad."

Then I saw her, the petite young woman from the carriage Stutely and I had raided. She was pale, very thin and frail looking, with some likeness of Marian. The young woman had dark auburn hair, some freckles, and dull, dark green eyes, unlike her lively cousin. "Will…" the soft voice repeated, her eyes aglow, "so that is your name—you were the man who…thank you, Will."

I smiled, a warmth coming over my stomach. "You're welcome."

"Is there anything left for Will and I to eat?"

"Yes," the young woman replied with a smile, her cheeks flushing from my gaze as she dipped her head a little, "there should be some stew, cousin, and plenty of bread to eat."

"Thank you." Marian smiled, going off toward the kitchen.

Mary batted her thick, dark lashes and moved ahead of me meekly. I followed after her, feeling eased by her presence. We ate in peace, Mary recounting the work through the day, keeping her shawl close around her thin shoulders. Marian was cold with Mary, but I was amused by the mousey cousin. A lovely design of a woman, unlike the hearty breed in Sherwood, and one that a man could feel safe with.

I thought of Rosalind then, of how she and Stutely may have been cavorting at the moment, but I pushed it out of my mind, replacing my thoughts instead with the lovely Mary. Her long, dark hair was pulled up, but some of it fell about her shoulders and clung to her thin, frail face.

Soon I was led to a visitor's room, where Marian helped me fix a place to sleep. Mary had gone to find some more sheets when Marian took my arm. "Do not be fooled by her games, Will," Marian warned me, "she may appear fragile, but she is the devil's seed."

I frowned. "How could you say that of your own cousin?"

"I have my reasons." Marian shot back. "Just be careful."

Those green eyes of hers made my fears dissolve, but there had to be a way to stop this vile effect. Marian was Robin's maiden and even if she had loved me, Rob would surely have given me her without a second thought. I had to be like Robin, allow her to love as she wished, but how could I when I was forever baited by her beauty and those wild-rose lips?

I thought of Delilah dancing about the fire and the dark eyes of Will Stutely focused on her lively form. I hated Will for that.

A sound from the door woke me and I turned to see a figure, outlined by the moonbeams that filtered through my curtains. The curves were too gentle to be Marian's figure, but that of the fragile cousin Mary. "I haven't alarmed you, have I, Lord Scarlet?"

Sitting up, I stared at the young woman with curiosity as she moved slowly closer to me with every breath. "Lord Scarlet?" I chuckled. "You may call me Will, dear lady, and no…I could not sleep."

"Neither could I." Mary said, now she was at the side of my bed. "From the moment I saw you in the carriage…I…I haven't been able to take my thoughts from you. Have you thought of me in return, Will?"

"I—I can't say I have."

Mary moved away, into the shadows, hurt. "Well, you've probably rescued so many ladies…you have them…_mixed_ up in your mind."

I had wounded her, or so it sounded. "If you have come here for purposes other than mere talk, then you should return to your room now, and forget me." I ordered quickly. "I am no man to love."

"Your warning comes too late." Mary cooed, moving toward me and taking a seat on my bed. "I'm not so naïve, Will Scarlet."

Mary kissed me then, with the chilling lips of a woman, filling me with fear and joy at the same time. This was dangerous, but it made her more desirable than ever. I imagined her as Delilah, the princess of gypsies, perfect and beautiful, with skin the color of bronze and dark eyes. Strangely enough, I didn't once think of Marian or Delilah when Mary was with me that night.


	7. Betrayal

Seven

My Betrayal

She was my obsession, my every want, my every fiber, and I had her. Or she had me. Mary blinded me, gave me something no other woman had, and turned my whole being into a fiery vessel of passion.

I spent little time in Sherwood for those few weeks. Mary snuck out to me, Marian warned me against it, Robin seemed concerned for my absence, Delilah avoided me, and I became estranged from my sisters. I barely even saw Delilah and I believe that it disturbed me so badly I just kept going back to Mary, my lover, my bewitcher.

The night was falling, the stars winking their existence above, and the forest of Sherwood still and silent. My feet carried me before my thoughts could rebuke my actions and I thought my path to Mary was clear.

"Will?"

I stopped, frozen, feeling two familiar eyes on me, and when I turned I saw Robin standing there, staring at me. Robin was gazing at me, as if he wished to say something more, but I knew he could not.

"Rob."

"Where are you going?"

I hesitated. Didn't he know? "To meet Mary."

Robin frowned in reply, but then regained his composure and smirked. "Be careful, lad, Guy of Gisborne lurks 'round these parts nowadays."

For a moment I wanted to tell Robin that I did not have to leave—that I could stay behind and everything would be all right, but my pleasures spoke for me. "Thanks, Rob."

Turning, I vanished into the brush and made my way to the house of Mary. We meet in the barn, where we always relieved out building tensions. Later, when we finished, Mary would begin to dress again, no play or gentle touching, but a shameful redressing. I would follow suit; feeling more empty than when I had come to her.

I would question her this day.

"Why must it always be like this?" I queried, Mary looking back to me, her dark eyes set and cold. "Am I just your ass to be worked to death until the next comes along?"

Mary furrowed her brows, annoyed by my comment. "Will Scarlet, when have I ever told you I loved you?"

Shock chilled my bones, suddenly making me furious and in a rage, I moved toward the scrawny little wench. She was right, she had never said she loved me, after all the times I cried it out to her. "I give you everything!"

"Not so loud!" Mary hushed. "Why are you making such a scene?"

"Scene!" I hollered in my fury. "Don't intend to see me about your little shire tomorrow, Mary Fitzwater, or ever again."

Mary stood before me, her eyes centered on a figure behind me, the soft light of a lamp glowing in her dark eyes. When I turned back I saw a black clad figure, very short, black hair with wisps of silver here and there, and well trimmed facial hair. I knew this man, the man who had come from my mother's cabin. The Sheriff of Nottingham.

"What have we here?" The Sheriff smirked, casting the light on me. "A man in scarlet attire, one of Robin Hood's famed merry men."

I was nearly naked, only my crimson pants on, but I had no choice. I scooped up whatever I had and began to move away. "Seize him!" The sheriff cried. "And keep him alive!"

Without a second thought I leapt through the window, glass going everywhere, Mary's scream emitting through the air, and then I was on my feet again. I was nearly to the forest, nearly to cover, when suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

Gasping, I fell into the brush, and glanced to my left shoulder, where an arrow had lodged itself into my shoulder blade. I groaned and tried to stand, hoping no one had come any further after me, but then the shouts of the Sheriff and his men caught my attention.

I turned to see arrows coming from the forest and when I glanced back around I saw a very familiar young woman. "Will!" Marian cried. "You've been shot!"

"Marian," I grunted in pain, "you should be in the house."

"I'm never going back there, Will," Marian assured me, putting my good arm over her shoulders and helping me through the forest, "my dolt of an uncle wanted to marry me off, but I had other plans."

"Robin!" I heard Little John cry out.

Marian and I froze and glanced back as the merry men retreated. "Robin!" Marian cried in horror, searching each face as they passed. "_Robin_!"

"What's going on?"

"There were more men with the sheriff than we thought!" Young Much replied in haste. "We have to retreat!"

"No, but what of Rob?" I cried in terror. "Rob!"

"You have to go, Will, you're wounded—Robin will be all right!" Marian insisted, shoving me on.

I took Marian's hand in mine. "I will not let you go without me!"

Suddenly Little John came lumbering through the forest. "Go!" Little John commanded, ushering us all forward. "They've taken Robin captive!"

_**Oy vey, it's been a long damn time.**_


	8. In My Trials

Eight

In My Trials

That night we all gathered round a great fire, all differences set aside in order to save our dearest friend Robin Hood. I had ordered my sisters to stay within their room and they sobbed over the capture of my uncle. "It is unlikely they will wait for the dawn to try and kill Robin." Little John proclaimed, the young Much looking up at the giant man in awe. "We've got to go tonight, to Nottingham."

"I agree." Marian rose.

"Aye." I said, standing. "It was all my fault—had I not been so foolish—"

"No more, Will." Alan a Dale rose, consoling me with a kind smile. "We've no time to place the blame. We must start out at once."

Marian remained cold toward me, ignoring me, but I paid no mind for the moment. I had no love for Mary, I knew it now, and I wished her only a good life despite her awful deeds. No one deserved suffering such as I had been given.

"But who will be our leader in Rob's absence?" Will Stutely questioned.

All of us cast eyes about each other and then looked to Marian. She was the only one Robin would have trusted enough, save Little John. "It is settled, then." Little John announced. "Marian _will_ lead."

We dispersed then, ordered to round up as many able foresters as we could find, and I followed Marian. "I had been a fool, hadn't I, Marian?"

Marian turned to me, her eyes cold. "I warned you, Will, and you took no heed of my words. Yes you had been a fool and since Alan a Dale's blameless words were true, take no mind of them if Robin dies, for I shall hold you guilty for the rest of my days."

With that Marian turned and left me, pining for pity in the dark. How could this have happened? I bent my head low and continued toward my own dwelling, where I needed to gather the most of my arrows.

Inside of my home, I noticed nothing out of place, until I placed my quiver down for a rest. A rustle of skirts came to my ears and I glanced up, seeing two familiar dark eyes, filled with kindness and patience.

"Delilah?" I asked, the moon shining on her as if she were some kind of goddess. I'd never seen any woman so beautiful as she shimmered in the moonlight before me.

"Will," she moved to me, taking her hands in mine, "pay no attention to the mortal words of men—though they wound, they will not last forever. Robin came upon his own free will after you, do not blame yourself, for it would cause doubt and doubt will cause your arrow to shiver."

I saw Delilah then, for the true woman she was—the woman I had been so frightened by in the forest that night. There was a strong pounding my heart, laden with a strange, but wonderful burden. I had never felt such a thing before. "Be careful…my Will Scarlet."

In my trials, Marian had banished me and Mary had turned against me, but Delilah had embraced me and in that I knew that I loved her.

We melded together then, our first true kiss, one before many that would follow, and I felt completely at ease with her lips pressed to mine. When I pulled away from her, she was still a silvery deity, even with the moon now off of her. I lifted her chin then and smirked. "I will return to you, my love."

**88888**

"Where are you going, brother?" Roana asked as she helped me prepare.

"To retrieve Uncle Robin," I replied, forcing a smile, "to right what I've wronged."

Isobel and Roana hugged me tightly from either side. "Be safe," Isobel begged, "come back to us, brother."

I kissed my sisters each on the top of their heads. "I love you both more than anything in this world," I said holding them tighter, "remember that."

My sisters reluctantly let go of me and let me retrieve my things. "Goodbye," I said to them, my quiver on my back and my bow in my hand, "I'll return soon."

Although my shoulder was killing me, I forgot about the pain. Isobel had fixed it well enough, she had become friends with the witch woman of the forest we lived in. So, without anyone else, I slipped away and made my way to Nottingham.

I had once made a journey much like this, to save my mother's soul, and now here I was again. My mother would be turning in her grave should she know what I had done. Had I known my sisters were going to run to Marian with the news of my leaving, I would have waited until after everyone else left, but alas life is unfair.


	9. Sins of the FatherRenewal

Nine

Sins of the Father

Sometime during the night I had been ambushed and when I woke up I was in a moving cart. Groggy, I rose and then froze in seeing the Sheriff of Nottingham. "You," I growled, "what did you do with Robin?"

"No worries," The Sheriff smiled, "he got away, but unfortunately, you aren't going to…_son_."

"I am _not_ your son." I spat furiously. "You killed my mother!"

"Your mother died before I could retrieve help," he snapped, "but she did not mind telling me that I had a son. I suppose she lied to you about your parentage, William Scathelocke."

"My mother never lied!" I hissed, struggling with the shackles. "She told me she had a defiler, and I promised to kill him!"

The Sheriff laughed aloud and sat back, drinking his wine. "I've been waiting for years for this, boy," the sheriff retorted, "I'm going to give you one chance. One and only one. Join me or die."

"Never!" I spit at his feet in a rage. "I'd rather die!"

The Sheriff's eyes darkened—I could see so much of myself in him. The sharp jaw bone, the dark eyes, the pointed nose…all of it. How could I have been so foolish? Had Robin known?

Suddenly the carriage stopped and the door opened, a man reached in and yanked me out of the carriage. "Since we were robbed of our hanging earlier," the sheriff said, stepping from the cart, "here's more entertainment."

I was led to the gallows without further delay and a hood was placed over my face. This was going to be it. I was done for. I felt the pelting of fruits and heard the disdain in people's voices, they jeered at me. Of course the sheriff had paid them to do so, but he would only tax higher.

I was led blindly to the platform and felt the rope around my neck tighten. "William Scarlet," a voice bellowed, "you are hereby formally charged with being an 'outlaw'."

My throat tightened and I closed my eyes as if death might come easier that way. And then, in a split second the platform below me went out and I was dangling by my neck, kicking, gagging, clenching my fists behind me. I shook my whole body, trying to get out of the mess I was in, but soon darkness began to set in and suddenly, I hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Was I dead? Had they shown mercy? "What ho!" I heard Robin's voice.

I felt someone grasp at me and yank off the blinding hood. "Delilah!" I gasped.

"Shut-up," she commanded, cutting me free and then bringing out the keys she had stolen, "run, Will."

I took her hand and kissed her. "Run with me."

We raced through the crowd as the sheriff's men chased after us. The gate began to close ahead of us so we ran faster. "Will we might not make it!"

"We will!" I replied, tugging her along. "Keep running!"

We leapt beneath the gate just in time as it slammed down and the sheriff's men slammed into it. Delilah rose first, then helped me to my feet. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine now," I replied, out of breath, "they won't keep the gate down for long. Let's go."

**88888**

"You'll return this spring?" I asked gazing up at Delilah, as she got in the carriage.

"I'm an outlaw now," Delilah laughed, "and don't go finding another girl while I'm gone, Will Scarlet."

I gazed at the flowery band I had presented as an engagement gift, the one my sisters had made from berries and baby breath. "Don't you go finding another man," I teased, kissing her one last time, "goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye, Will Scarlet."

I pulled away and watched as the caravan drove off, when I turned everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked blushing.

"Nothing, Will," Robin laughed, "nothing at all."


End file.
